tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 2)
This is the second season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 25th of July 2018 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 1st of August 2018. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Returning panelists to this season are Aria and Ryan alongside new panelist Aili James who replaced departing panelist Dan. Dallas filled in for Aria in Show 1, 5 and up to the Final while Luca filled in for Aili James from Show 7 to the Final. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 1st of August 2018. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and who was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (2/3 August)' Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Aili James: X Ambassadors - based his decision on who has the better talent and says that this bottom 2 makes no sense 'Show 2 (6/7 August)' Jessie J has withdrew from the show and the elimination went ahead as scheduled. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aria was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Aria: Ada Vox - based her decision on who gave a phenomenal performance and thought that this was a tough choice to make on both giving great performances 'Show 3 (10/11 August)' This Show is a double elimination. Aili James couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Ariana Grande - based his decision on the vocals and who had a better performance but says that they had their best performances to date ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Dallas was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Dallas: Glennis Grace - based his decision on how Glennis wanted it too much while Ali surprised him in giving her best so far 'Show 4 (14/15 August)' Aili James couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Alisan Porter - based his decision on who wowed him the most and gave everything they had into it 'Show 5 (18/19 August)' Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Aili James: Train - based his decision on who was the better performer and who deserves to stay in the competition 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (22/23 August)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Dallas was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Dallas: Chris Blue - based his decision on that there was a clear winner with Joshua was stunning vocally and showing his true qualities 'Show 7: Semi-Final (23/24 August)' Aili James couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Luca was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Luca: Whitney Houston - based his decision on that Jordan had more effective vocals and grabbed his attention more 'Show 8: Final (27 August)' Aili James couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Obscure Songs)' 'Show 2 (Talent Show Winners)' 'Show 3 (The 90's)' 'Show 4 (Oscars)' 'Show 5 (Disney)' 'Show 6 (Swedish Artists)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'